Classroom instruction oftentimes includes use a blackboard on which the information being taught is written in chalk. A typical piece of chalk used by instructors to write on blackboards is usually shaped to fit comfortably in an instructor's hand and is generally cylindrically-shaped, having, for example, a length of approximately three and one-half inches (31/2") and a diameter of three-eights of an inch (3/8").
A typical blackboard known in the art includes a tray attached to the bottom edge of the blackboard on which pieces of chalk are placed when not in use. The tray normally extends the entire length of the blackboard resulting in pieces of chalk being scattered about the tray, thus, requiring the instructor to search for a piece of chalk before being able to write on the blackboard. Further, oftentimes chalk pieces break when being placed on the tray or falling out of the tray onto the floor. In addition, when the blackboard is washed, cleaning fluid oftentimes runs down the surface of the blackboard and settles into the tray, thus, wetting the pieces of chalk the tray. The chalk pieces must dry before they can be used to adequately write on the blackboard.
Thus, an apparatus for storing and dispensing unbroken chalk pieces at a centralized location, preferably at or near a blackboard, is desirable. Further, it is desirable to have apparatus which keeps chalk pieces dry when the blackboard is washed.
Several devices are known in the art for storing and dispensing generally cylindrical-shaped objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 591,963 teaches a device for storing and dispensing toothpicks, U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,585 teaches a device for storing and dispensing cigars and cigarettes, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,932 teaches a device for storing and dispensing welding rods. Each of these devices includes a storage compartment that allows the cylindrical items loaded into and dispensed from such device to contact and knock against several other items within the storage compartment. These devices are not appropriate for storing and dispensing chalk pieces because each chalk piece is likely to, due to its brittle nature, break or otherwise become damaged when it contacts and knocks against several other pieces of chalk while it is being loaded into or dispensed from such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,639 teaches a device for storing and dispensing flares having a generally vertical storage compartment. This device is not appropriate for storing and dispensing chalk pieces because the substantially vertical contact force exerted on the chalk pieces when the chalk pieces are being loaded into the substantially vertical storage compartment is likely to break or otherwise damage the chalk pieces. Further, chalk pieces may also break or otherwise become damaged if they become jammed in the spring loaded dispensing mechanism taught in that patent.